1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning assembly, and more particularly to a positioning assembly for a bicycle lock to adjust the direction of the bicycle lock conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A bicycle lock can be used to prevent a bicycle from being stolen, and can be mounted on the bicycle with a conventional positioning assembly.
With reference FIG. 11, the conventional positioning assembly is detachably mounted on the bicycle and has a positioning frame (90) and a linking element (91). The positioning frame (90) is detachably mounted on a frame tube of the bicycle and has a front end, a rear end, a mounting segment (92) and a linking segment (93). The mounting segment (92) is formed on the front end of the positioning frame (90) and is mounted around the frame tube of the bicycle. The linking segment (93) is formed on the rear end of the positioning frame (90) and has a rear end and a linking recess. The linking recess is formed on the rear end of the linking segment (93). The linking element (91) is detachably connected to the linking segment (93) of the positioning frame (90) and has an inserting end and a connecting end. The inserting end of the linking element (91) is detachably inserted into the linking recess of the linking segment (93) of the positioning frame (90). The connecting end of the linking element (91) can connect a bicycle lock to the frame tube of the bicycle.
However, the linking segment (93) of the positioning frame (90) is formed and aligns with the mounting segment (92), but the direction of the linking segment (93) relative to the mounting segment (92) cannot be changed. Accordingly, to connect the linking element (91) to the linking segment (93) of the positioning frame (90) is easily obstructed by the bicycle lock, especially when the bicycle is parking at a narrow area. Therefore, the conventional positioning assembly is inconvenient in use and operation.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a positioning assembly for a bicycle lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.